Take Me There
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: A Merthur story based on the video for Take Me There by the Rascal Flatts, a fluff AU modern world one shot. Arthur and Merlin see each other at a beach party and fall in love. SLASH


**Take Me There**

**A/N – Well back with a new fic guys, a Merthur one based loosely, well a tiny bit more than that on the video for Take Me There hence the name of the fic, it's a brilliant video by a even better and inspiring band, check them out! Any who I added a tiny bit at the start about Arthur driving to the beach because… well I wanted too…. And in the story at the start the guys are just about to surf where as in the video they just finished but still its based on the video, watch it, you'll see what I mean….Anyways here we go my friends….**

Arthur felt the sun beat down on his skin, his arms, shoulders and chest as he looked through the tinted glass of his sunglasses, watching the road disappear under them as he and Gwaine rolled in the truck towards the beach. Arthur could feel his legs getting warmer inside the rubber wet suit that he was already wearing to his waist to save time putting it in at the beach and cutting into valuable surfing time. The boys had been surfing together since they were able to stand on the board and all summer was spent down on the beach during the day and the nights at the cliff parties. As they neared the beach and pulling into their parking spot Arthur removed his shaded and slid them into the glove box in front of him. They climbed out of the truck, Arthur laughing at something Gwaine had said.

When they reached the rear of the truck Arthur slammed the tail gate down before Gwaine reached for his board as he did Arthur was able to see over his shoulder as a white truck in need of a wash pulled in about three spots down before a guy got out of the drivers side, he was tall with dark hair and bluest eyes which shone out against his pale skin. Arthur tapped Gwaine on the shoulder, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him in fear that if he blinked he might disappear

"Hey, check it out." Arthur said, nodding with his head, his eyes still not moving away. Gwaine turned his head to follow the blondes' eye line. Gwaine had always had a appreciation for both sexes, in fact most people they knew always wondered why they never got together, anyway because of that he was expecting a little more than,

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, have you ever seen him around here before?"

"No, no. I'm sure we'll see him at the cliffs tonight though." But the words feel on almost deaf ears as Arthur watched as the guy pulled his white t – shirt slowly over his head to reveal even paler skin that seemed too delicate to touch and a pure unmarked heaven. Arthur was brought crashing from his thoughts as Gwaine's voice broke through the mist that seemed to be clouding his mind,

"You alright? He asked, obviously amused.

"Yeah I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Arthur assured him, still staring. Gwaine was now giving him a funny look.

"I'm good!"

"Alright!" Gwaine said, still laughing as he handed Arthur his board. As they began to head towards the stone steps that lead down to the sand he couldn't resist a glance back to see blue eyes locking with his own for a short time before Gwaine dragged him down to the warm beach.

Arthur spent the rest of the day his board but it was a good thing he was a pro because he did it all on auto pilot because his mind was swimming with thoughts and images of the guy from the car park. Arthur had never believed in love at first sight, for a long time he wasn't even sure that true love actually excised but now he had been given reason to re think that.

Later that day, just as the sun was sinking beneath the waves and the flood lights on the cliffs came on Arthur and Gwaine trekked back to the truck to change and store their boards before heading up to the cliff edge. Arthur was half aware that Gwaine was talking but he didn't really hear what he was saying so Arthur just nodded along. In the end Gwaine shook his head with a smile and walked off to find a girl or guy to flirt with, fully aware that his friends mind was else where.

Arthur spent half an hour walking around trying to catch a glimpse of those beautiful blue eyes again. He walked on, the slight wind blowing his jeans and black t – shirt back along with his hair. He was about to give up when suddenly the wind for a lot stronger and a deafening roar echoed in his ears and blinding lights his him from above. As he looked up, trying to shield his eyes from the glare he heard a voice coming over a the loud speaker of what he had discovered where heavily armoured helicopters, police helicopters, the voice rang out into the night air.

"You are trespassing, please disburse at once." At that point everyone started running. Arthur made it back to the parking lot, he looked wildly around for Gwaine but he was nowhere to be seen and he had the keys to their truck. Just as Arthur was thinking about his next move a dirty white truck pulled up along side him, sat in the drivers seat was the pale angel that Arthur had decided that he was in love with. As Arthur placed a hand on the metal door he got visions of everything that he wanted to know about his guy, his hopes, his hopes and dreams and wishes live, where he keeps the rest of his life hid, he wanted to know the guy behind that pretty smile he wanted him to take him there. He saw all the places that he wanted them to go together, pull into a rest stop, watch him walk inside as he sat in the car, driving along, sneaking glances at each other, drive along sunny and dusty open roads, to park up somewhere and just stare at the beauty of him, to brush a strand of hair away from his face, to stand for a length of time with locked hands and just stare at into the possessing eyes and to kiss under a setting sun and from the smile he was getting he guessed he wanted to know the same of Arthur.

"Come on, get in! Let's go!" He smiled from behind the wheel. Arthur didn't need telling twice, he swung the door open and climbed in, slamming the door shut behind, he turned around and said,

"Hey, I'm Arthur by the way."

"Merlin."

"Well Merlin, now that I know your name I can do this." And without warning he claimed Merlin's lips with his own, not that Merlin was complaining judging by how he was kissing back. When they broke apart Merlin floored the accelerator as the sped off into the night.

**Okay that's your lot!**

**I know, so much fluff it will rot your teeth, I don't apologize for that, angst is good but there is too much of it out there so I'm here to even out the balance a little. Drop me a line; let me know your thoughts.**

**xxx**


End file.
